ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (season 2)
''NOTE: This page is intended for a pitch to Nickelodeon I will make in the future. This is the reason why there's no dates listed. Some characters are created by other fans (from DeviantArt and Sagwa's Official Fan Server on Discord and used with permission.'' Viacom acquired the U.S. broadcasting rights to Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat and commissioned a second season for a total of 52 brand new episodes, which premiered on Viacom's Nickelodeon in the U.S. and on CBC/Radio-Canada, Corus' Nickelodeon and YTV, Rogers Media's Omni Television, the provinical educational channels TVOntario, Knowledge Network, Télé-Québec, Canal Savoir, and TFO, and Bell Media's Vrak in Canada. They also air on Nickelodeon UK's Nicktoons and Viacom's 5Star in the United Kingdom, Viacom and Foxtel's Nickelodeon and the Australian Broadcasting Corporation's ABC Me in Australia, Viacom and Foxtel's Nickelodeon and Te Putahi Paoho's Māori Television in New Zealand, Viacom's Nickelodeon and De Agostini's Super! in Italy, ProSiebenSat.1 Media's Sitel in Macedonia, and CCTV-14 in China. Two months later, it began airing on PBS Kids in the United States, with Nickelodeon and Sesame Workshop distributing the episodes to PBS free of charge following a two-month period (PBS and the Corporation for Public Broadcasting were also involved in production). The PBS Kids premiere of the second season varied by market, WMTJ in Puerto Rico aired "Many Sorry Goodbyes!" and "An Unusual Family" on June 5, while WCTE in Tennessee aired the two episodes on June 7. Some PBS Kids premieres of the new episodes also varied by market, WNET in New York City and WKMJ-TV in Kentucky aired the "Burlesque!" 2-parter on August 5, while KERA-TV aired it on August 7. Voice cast * Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Sagwa Miao, Genji, Mama Ling, Maggie Vinet, and Chung-Nee * Kawennáhere Devery Jacobs as Dongwa Miao * as Sheegwa Miao * Daniel Brochu as Cha-Siu Miao * Arthur Holden as Baba Miao ** David Shaughnessy as Baba Miao (understudy #1) ** Jim Cummings as Baba Miao (understudy #2) * Ellen David as Mama Miao, Jojo Vinet, additional voices * Sonja Ball as Nai-Nai Miao, Ping-Wing, and Pang * Brian George as Yeh-Yeh Miao * Hiro Kanagawa as The Foolish Magistrate ** Jim Cummings as The Foolish Magistrate (understudy #1) * as Tai-Tai Ku * Angelika Dela Cruz as Ba-Do * Meiling Melançon as Luk-Do * Zoë Chao as Huang-Do * as Ku-Keh the Cook * Russell Yuen as The Reader of the Rules * Arsinée Khanjian as Jun * Ksenia Solo as Adléta Kukehová * Rick Jones as Fu-Fu ** Jonathan Wilson as Fu-Fu (understudy #1) * Michael Yarmush as Wing Wing * Aliocha Schneider as Jet Jet * Terrence Scammell as Lik Lik and Hu-Tieh * Emilija Baranac as Hun Hun * as Ling * Annick Obonsawin as Siao-Po * Donna Christie as Meili * as TBA * José Zúñiga as Ping * Robert Tinkler as Pong * Charles Shaughnessy as Sir Richard * Donovan Patton as Mr. Jackson * Flea as Shei-Hu * Sal Lizard as Uncle Miao * as Auntie Mae-Mae * Kiều Chinh as Auntie Wen * Susan Glover as Aunt Chi-Chi * Gerald Casale as Baba Xiongmao * Natasha Kanapé Fontaine as Mama Xiongmao * Michael Dobson as Baba Hun-Hun * Stefanie von Pfetten as Mama Hun-Hun * Tantoo Cardinal as Mama Jart-De * Joaquin Phoenix as Baba Zhao-Shang * Inbar Lavi as Ai Miao * Jim Byrnes as Xin the Tiger * Michael Rosen as Shaiming * Garry Chalk as Li * Maryke Hendrikse as Bo * Ian James Corlett as Wong Ton * Mylène Dinh-Robic as Shuihua * Hélène Joy as Huohua * Richard Ian Cox as Diqiu-Dou * Dagmara Domińczyk as Xinzang-Dou * Zoé De Grand Maison as Sha-Guniang * Domiziano Arcangeli as Mr. Luigi * Paul Dobson as Paulo * Justin Rain as Pablo * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Bupa-Nanhai * Françoise Yip as Keaihua Ku * Simu Liu as Nufanghua Ku * Paul Campbell as Youhailei * Kari Wahlgren as Caihong-Xing Miao * Rebecca Shoichet as Hatchi * Tajja Isen as the Snakes * Elle-Máijá Tailfeathers as Mei Lin * Anne-Élisabeth Bossé as Molly * Nikohl Boosheri as Shang * Jess Harnell as Uncle Yao * Anaïs Barbeau-Lavalette as Peng * Mekia Cox as Win Li * Cree Summer as Mei Su * Rainbow Sun Francks as Shifu * François Létourneau as Enyu the Daifu * Brian Dobson as Haitao the Gardener * Brian Drummond as Emperor Yuzhang * Ted Cole as the Prime Minister * Malin Åkerman as Hao-Guniang * Suzanne Clément as Mama-Guniang * Michael Daingerfield as Baba-Guniang * Philip Akin as Roshi * Samantha Newark as Ting Ting * Kirby Morrow as Baba Lik-Lik * Emma Taylor-Isherwood as Mama Lik-Lik * Mig Macario as Zhi Ming, Baba Min * Jesse Moss as Chang Rui * Yara Shahidi as Ehda'a * Seán Cullen as Omar * Emmanuelle Lussier-Martinez as Feyrouz * Bryn McAuley as Shu Jiao * Jin Xing as Herself * Mutsumi Takahashi as Mama Wing-Wing * Hank Azaria as Baba Wing Wing * Ivana Miličević as Jin Li * John Oliver as Christopher O'King, the 45th Baron of Road Town, Dong Rui, Younger Yeh-Yeh, Barney, Riddle-Shang, additional voices * Magnús Scheving as Kristján * Serj Tankian as Manouk * Vlasta Vrána as Hughes * Youki Kudoh as Cho * Nicole Oliver as Johanna * Janice Kawaye as Vanessa * Rob Halford as P.C. Rob, additional voices * MF Doom as The Captain, American tourist, additional voices * Jodi Eichelberger as Qian Li * Jennifer Darling as Mama Min * Emily Hampshire as Shan Mei, Yan Min * Michael Sinterniklaas as Baba Ling, Shau-Hen, additional voices * Amir Sám Nakhjavani as George Vinet, additional voices * Scott McNeil as additional voices * Godfrey as additional voices Episodes * Episode 1a: Many Sorry Goodbyes! * Episode 1b: An Unusual Family * Episode 2a: The Butterfly Lovers * Episode 2b: Just a Girl * Episode 3a: Jet-Jet the Softie * Episode 3b: Alley Cat Fever * Episode 4a: You Can Talk?!? * Episode 4b: The Birds and the Bees * Episode 5a: I Was Yan Min * Episode 5b: Egyptian Cats * Episode 6a: Hun-Hun Gets Babysat * Episode 6b: Dongwa Takes a Tumble * Episode 7a: Little Sagwa * Episode 7b: The Cook and the Reader Get a Clue! * Episode 8a: One Kitten's Trash * Episode 8b: The New Alley Cat * Episode 9a/b: A Chinese Christmas * Episode 10a/b: Sagwa and the Dragons * Episode 11a: Prelude to a Burlesque Show * Episode 11b: Burlesque! * Episode 12a/b: Ancient Chinese Secrets * Episode 13a: Ling Ling Returns * Episode 13b: Mr. Jackson's Discovery * Episode 14a: Dancing Dilemma * Episode 14b: The Rock Group * Episode 15a: Sheegwa the Reader * Episode 15b: Ai Miao * Episode 16a: Wong Ton's Family * Episode 16b: The Truth of the Fathers * Episode 17a: My Life in the 80's * Episode 17b: Sagwa, Jet-Jet, and the Missing Cat * Episode 18a: Jet-Jet's Sickness * Episode 18b: Siao-Po's Love * Episode 19a: Grey & Old Fashioned and Orange & Messed Up * Episode 19b: Nail House Rock * Episode 20a: The Raccoon Dog * Episode 20b: Behavior Management * Episode 21a/b: Dongwa, Accused! * Episode 22a: Snakes and Cats * Episode 22b: The Magistrate's Building Issue * Episode 23a: Hungry Like The Cat * Episode 23b: Sagwa, Ba-Do and the Talent Competition * Episode 24a/b: Sagwa To the Rescue * Episode 25a: Who Did It? * Episode 25b: My Nai-Nai * Episode 26a: Be Less Stiff * Episode 26b: Sagwa's Medicine Run * Episode 27a: Dongwa's Big Brother * Episode 27b: Meet Win Li * Episode 28a: The Huangmobile * Episode 28b: Cousin Saha * Episode 29a: Miss Fujian * Episode 29b: Birthday, Birthday! * Episode 30a: The Foolish Magistrate's Seaside Trip * Episode 30b: Yeh-Yeh's Litter * Episode 31a: Flight of the Catrobats * Episode 31b: Dragon Boat Festival * Episode 32a: Beatless * Episode 32b: Switzerland, Onward! * Episode 33a/b: The Second Coming of the Art of Burlesque * Episode 34a: Mama Ku-Keh * Episode 34b: The Catrobatic Finale in Ürümqi * Episode 35a/b: The Return of Mama Miao * Episode 36a: The Night of Huogwa * Episode 36b: We Are Detectives * Episode 37a/b: I Do Miao! * Episode 38a: Manouk! * Episode 38b: The Return of Mama Min * Episode 39a: It's the Spring Lantern Festival! * Episode 39b: Double Trouble * Episode 40a: Qingming * Episode 40b: Cog or Dog? * Episode 41a: Dongwa and Maggie * Episode 41b: Return of the Burglar * Episode 42a: Black Cat Fever * Episode 42b: Maggie and the Dragon * Episode 43a/b: Jun the Mother Category:TV Series Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat Category:Revival